Lost
by hotemopunkchickoreo
Summary: Hermione broke up with Ron and is sharing a corridor with Malfoy what else can go wrong?dh and who possesed ginny?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO not own any of these charectors if I did they would all be drunk by now

Summary: What happens when Hermione Breaks up with Ron and will she ever find another BF

What break up?

-Hermione's POV-

I walked away so I could not see the hurt in his face for I new what I did would kill him if I just stood there. But I did have a just reason for breaking up with him. I...

'Maybe I should say I was Joking'

'You cant it's, not right. Oh shut up'. ( slapping her head)

"Wait " He said as I was nearly out of distance. 'Damn he called me back. But why I just broke up with him'.

'I hope he doesnt ask any questions'. 'What if he does will it matter you broke up with him . You dont have to answer him truthfully'i told myself.

"Hold up Hermione" he said trying to catch his breath."What?" I said with no emotion but I new the tears were just staling until I was most vonerable.

"Can we still be friends" he asked clearly in pain .' Damn I hated those words. I never thought it be this hard to date one of your best friends'. "Uh...Yyess" I said clearly. Here it was, my most vonerable moment. The tears just pured out as if my eyes were a faucet.

Oh my gosh he just placed his arms around me to comfort me. Why was Ron so damned nice and stupid at the same time doesnt he know its almost imposible to stand up near him right now. I wanted to just run through the corridor to get away from him but all I did was sit there.

But the good thing was that I didnt have to live in the same common room with him. This is one of the pluses to being head girl. But the minuses of being a head was Malfoy . He was the head boy.

I have to go I managed to sob out as i ran.

'Finaly' I said to myself. I could still feal the hot tears running down my face. But I didnt care. I stood in front of the painting leading to the Head Common Room. I was sittin there just praying to everything that Malfoy wouldnt see me in this weak moment.

My chosen pass word for the corridor was ( I love Ron ) so I immediatly had to change it.

"Can I change the password" I asked the young school girl." Yes but can you say the old one for me" the girl said in a voice that was so sweet you would want to throw up.

I could barely muster up the words but I did " I ... Love ... Ron" I said which was now a lie ." Okay now what would you like to change it to" she asked again annoying me with her voice ." Fate " i finaly said.

"Ok "she said as she flung the door wide open to reveil my worst fate.

There he was in his under garmets no less.Oh my gosh.

"Hey I thought you said you never wanted to be in the same corridor as me I thought you said you were gonna move back" he asked with a glint of sarcasim.

I coverd my face with my hands to hide the fact I knew my face was red and puffy.

"Should I have ... him ... im just a horrible person" I said almost to myself." You did what you felt" he said trying to get me to talk. "Yeah your no help" trying to turn up to my dorm but forgetting the door so i backed up slightly."Whats the matter you and Weasel arent getting along" he said slightly laughing.

I took my hands off my face and stared right into his eyes. This seemed to have told him everything because he swiftly turned his head and said nothing.So I closed the portrait door and it suddenly sent a gust of wind through which nearly made Malfoy jump into the air. He still was only in his underware. I had just really noticed him under dressed. And I took off up the staires.

As I was at the top of the staires. I heard Malfoy just sit there and laugh. My crying stage was not yet over.And once again my eyes were turned on like a faucet so I ran into my room and slammed the door. He must have heard because for a second there I heard him stop laughing. But then louder then ever he shreked his ugly laugh again.

Then I heard a beeping noise come from on top of my desk and just then I new what it was I picked up my mirror phone whiped my face and talked into it. It was none other than Ginny. Ginny is like my best friend."Hi" I managed to say knowing that I sounded a little tired.

"Hey" she practicaly screamed. "I heard what just happend ... i just wanted to kill him " she murmmerd the end . Why did she always know what happens the second it happends.

"Uhh..." i started

"Are you ok" she said before I said anything else. I was glad she wasnt mad that I broke up with her brother.

"I'll make it. But I wish I didn't have so much mood swings Gosh they take up to much time." I said starting to laugh.

"Are you pregnant because if you are I will totally-" Ginny started." Nooooooooooo Oh my gosh I am still very much a virgin and I'd like to keep it that way. Dont make plans of me having a baby already. Gosh" i said poting at this she laughed.

"I was just kiddin. If you did and it was my brother i'd totaly freak out I dont think I would talk to you... hmm. Im Kidding!!! . I wouldn't do that." she said sarcasim pouring off of her.

I just stood there with my mouth wide open. "You are so bloody crazy" i said turning my head to the window." Were You crying. Because your face looks realy red. Redder than my hair" she asked befor my head snapped back . "Ginny theres nothing in this world as red as your hair expessialy not my face. And I'm not joking" i said . "And Im not mad" she replied in a smart alicy way.

"Well Ginny I'll talk to you tommorow because its getting late" i said making up an excuse and hanging up the mirror ( a:n/ i thought it would be cute... mirrow phone ) .

'Im glad we dont have to go to classes tomorrow'.(getting diary from desk )

Dear Merlin ,

There are a lot of problems with this living situation Fist of all Im a girl And he's uh ...him. And I have to have my own privacy he wakes up too early and goes to sleep to late. Next, He has issues. And we have to share a bathing room together. And His friends are the spawn of all evil.Ohh well I got to go to the bathing room to take a bath . My entrance is convinetly right in my room. Well bye .

I grabbed my cloghes and the mirror then headed through the door I ran the tub and filled it with scents of vanilla and lavender.

I put the back of my hair in a sloppy half done bun. And started to undress.I sat my cloghes next to my door and set my towel next to the tub with my wand on top of it just for protection. I then sat my mirror phone on the counter. And I jumped in.. It was the best end to a bad day that I could get. But in the instant I sat down in the tub it dawned on me. I didn't tell Draco and I didnt lock his door either.

I was just about to get up to lock his side when I heard a click. There was my problem. I tried to reach over the tub's side to get my wand hoping that I could sheild his eyes.But I grabbed at the towel on accident and my wand and rolled under the tub.

He walked straight in and didn't say anything He acted as it was normal. "Get out!!!!!!" I screached.He looked over at me and said" And just what are you gonna do if I dont". Maybe I should not have said anything in the first place. Because as soon as I didn't reply he started walking toward my direction. and stopped at the foot of the tub and stared at me. "Just! get! out" I said in a hopless tone.

"Oh dont get your panties in a twist. Oh I forgot your not wearing any" he said with that smirk on his face.

I knew what he was thinking about because he started to stare at me harder. All that was going throw my mind was 'thank god for bubbles'.

"Will you please just get out of here" i pleaded even more. "Why? This isnt just your bathing room" he said as he walked over to the mirrow.

'Ohh my gosh my cloghes were right near him my under garments and all. Please oh please dont look down. Just my luck that while I was staring at my cloghes he was staring at me'. Then as if he was reading my mind he turned around to see my cloghes .

'Dag why oh why did I have to be soo obvious'.

"Ohh ",draco said "do you want these he got my wand up from under the tub. Why my head screamed 'Why!!!!'!

Then as to just piss me off he locked my door from the outside , took my towel and my cloghes. "Malfoy!!!!!! give them back" I was completly hepless. He started walking toward his door and he opend it. "Malfoy!! please!!! please".

"Uhhh should I? Nahh to slow in thought next time you should think faster" he said in a teasing voice. He walked right throu the door. "I wont lock it just in case You want to come and get your cloghes" he closed his door.

"Ahhhhhh!! why are you such a pervert. ?"

'Im hepless' I thought 'I dont know what to ... Ohh' I said to myself as I tryed to creep out of the tub over to the counter I grab the mirror and I ran back in the tub.

I hit talk which automaticly sent me to a voice automater. Say the name of the person you would like to speak with. Ginny I said in a low voice. Ok she said as loudly as possible but Draco didnt seem to hear.

"Hi... "Ginny said "I thought you was going to sleep were are you?" she asked."Ohh can you talk low well im in the tub... and...well... Draco took my cloghes my towel and my wand and locked my room door so I cant get out except from his room ... naked" i said slightly emmbaresed.

"Oh my gosh" she said as she held her mouth wide open ." Can you come and help me out I think he is gonna go to sleep soon. So can you come within 5min please" i asked ." Okay I'll see what I can do".

five minutes later

( here jingles of crystals and a crash) Ginny I yelled and The door creeks open.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. fight

Previously: (Hermione heres jinngles of crystals and a crash) 

"Hermione" a familiar voice yelled.' Thank god' I said to my self as my bedroom door opened. Ginny looked at me weirly as some one stepped in behind her." Who is that " I asked as the persons eyes twinkled behind her. "Why aren't you speaking " I said horrified at what was happening. "You thought that she could get passed me I know you'd find a way to get someone to help you so I cast a charm over the entrance. Did you really think you could get out of here with someone with less power than me"he said with his Malfoy smirk. I was mortified and I looked down and relised that the few hours I had been in the tub my bubbles were starting to go down. "Malfoy!!" I yelled in a whinny tone. "What" he said as he pushed Ginny aside.

"You slimy bastard" I yelled as I started to stand up and I relised once more that I was head to toe naked. . "What are you gonna do stand up go ahead " he sneard." Satisfied are you Malfoy" I said as I began to stand up noticing something he did not notice. " Very" he smearked ,

" Perioldmore Ciete" said a very drowsy Ginny.. Just then he fell to the grown and started to shake. Then abruptly stopped. "Ginny" I said happily and confused." What did you do". I said sitting back down in the tub. "Oh" she said ecxitedly." I have on the coat of Meroldo" "What I" said even more confused. " The twins gave it to me it protects me from any low level majic and I just protended to be deffeated."And , Charlies taught me a bunch of new spells." Which i am now gonna thank him for." she said as she reached for the towel which I desperatly needed.

She handed me a towel and turned her head as I rapped the towel around my chest. "You know Hermione this is exactlly what you get for getting preety over the summer and for being soo damned smart."

"Why is that?" I asked quizzikly . " Because if you wasn't so preety Draco wouldn't want to see you naked. And if you wasn't so smart you wouldn't be Head Girl" But... " I started. " And you woulnd't even have to live here"

" Why don't you blame it on his outrageous hormones" I said whinning as I made my way out of the tub. " Hermione who triggerd those hormones... YOU" she said. " What he just ... " I stated. " No Hermione im rite your wrong now go change if you want you could sleep with me" " Hmm " I started.." And don't go off thinking like a lessie" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Will.." I started again. " Yes he'll be fine hes not dead yet." she yelled. "Ok Ok im just jocking get dressed "

I made my way to my room and turned around to see Ginny picking up Draco's arms to drag him into his room. I got on my purple and white pajama bottoms and a regular tank top which shown the color of my blue bra and left my hair the way it was. i got my wand from Draco's room after Ginny went down staires.

I jumped as he roled over and murmered something that sounded like " This isnt over Granger" I grabbed my wand and ran down stairs to ginny who was now drowsely leaning against the portrait .

" What took you so long " she asked quizzikly. " I didnt take long" I said looking at her strangely . She looked like she was about to fall straight down before I yanked her out of the corridor and down the hall and to the Gryffindor common room. Almost as soon as we got in the room she fell out so I carried her the rest of the way up to her room.

" Thanks 'Mione' I dont know what came over me . She said before hitting the pilow a lightly murmerd a spell that I assumed red her mind . It made the bed larger to fit us both . Actually it could have fit her, me, Ron, Harry, and Professor Snape. Not that I would want it that way though. It also changed her into her pajama's.

I slid in and almost immediatly went to sleep (A:N / Dont think anything lesbian about it ... for the mentally challanged )

I woke up to the light shaking of Ginny. I usually could just wake up by the sun so I was slightly confusued . I asked her what she had wanted and when she hadn't answered I opend my eyes it was still dark out but Ginny percisted on shaking. I looked over to my shoulder that she was gripping feircly and realized that she was still laying in bed. " What Ginny " I asked sheepishly. Silentce. She still shook my arm and it seemed as Ginny's breathing had pitched. I rolled over letting her hand fall to the bed and sat up.Ginny's redhair was a sloppy mess and she was faced downward. " Ginny are you alright " I asked plainly as I pulled at her hand . I dropped her hand because it was clammy and wet.

I took my wand and said 'lumos' and I looked towards her body she was sweating and pale from what seen . And shaking feircly. I stood up abd ranover toher side if the bed and flipped her upside down. Her eyes were turning purple and her lips were drained of color and still she managed to say " Let it all end"

* * *

You know what i love reviews plezz give me your opinon and critic

lalala ima gofy goober Rock

I'll give you a brownie to review.

hotemo: now that souns good ( goes to find her brownie )

My mind: why is she so dumb

pay no attention


End file.
